For the Rest of My Life
by crappydestielfanfics
Summary: Taking place right after the Grand Prix Final, Viktor and Yuuri talk about what they mean to each other and Yuuri shows Viktor what he was thinking about after the medal ceremony. Victuuri


It was late when they finally got back to their room. The day had been long and quite eventful, but there was still something running through their veins keeping them wide awake.

Yuuri sat on his bed and Viktor took his place across from him. The two just sat there for a few minutes taking in their memories from that day.

"You did amazing today," Victor finally said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, smiling. "I could have done better…"

"You did great! You beat my record. You did everything you could do, shouldn't that be enough?"

"I guess," Yuuri said, looking down. "But if only I had-"

"Just stop," Viktor said, grabbing Yuuri's hand. "I don't think I told you this yet, but I'm proud of you. I'm so proud."

"But-"

"First, second, third. I don't care Yuuri, don't you see how much you've grown this year. Everyone can see that. Your performance today just showed that even more. God, watching you today was-" Viktor stopped for a moment, looking at Yuuri feeling his heart swell, "It was everything I've been wanting and more."

Yuuri felt himself blush. Hearing Viktor tell him how he felt overwhelmed him. He hadn't expected this to mean so much to Viktor, he hadn't expected him to be so proud.

"Today you showed everyone who you really are. I already knew what you had in you Yuuri, but you showed it to everyone else. You really were amazing today Yuuri, I'm so proud of you. And skating with you today. I've been waiting for so long to show that to the world. To let them see us together like that. I want to skate with you for the rest of my life."

Yuuri sat there taking in Viktor's words. He was filled with emotion over hearing what Viktor had to say. He felt his cheeks flush as he thought of how much what Viktor was saying meant to him.

"Viktor- thank you." Yuuri said. He looked into Viktor's eyes and softly placed his hand on the other man's cheek. "I lo-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, he felt Viktor's lips on his. For a few moments, his eyes remained open as he was suppressed by the kiss. But as the moments passed he felt himself relax and sink into the moment.

He felt Viktor's lips move across his as the kiss deepened. This wasn't their first kiss, but it had still caught Yuuri off guard. Viktor's lips were tender against his own and Yuuri tried to emulate what he was feeling as he kissed Viktor back.

After e few moments, the two broke apart. Yuuri could see Viktor's reddened cheeks and the grin spread across his face.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me unless the medal was a gold," Yuuri said, remembering what Viktor had told him earlier that day.

"Did I," Viktor smiled. "Perhaps I was wrong. But is this what you were thinking of earlier?"

Yuuri blushed at the thought. This was part of what he had been thinking. This time it was Yuuri who initiated the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Viktor's neck and pulled the other man in. As he kissed Viktor, he tried to share with him everything he was feeling. He was so happy in this moment. Something only a year ago he never imagined he would be feeling.

Viktor opened his mouth and moaned as he let Yuuri's tongue glide across his. After a few minutes, Yuuri pulled Viktor with him as he leaned back onto the bed. The two continued kissing without a hitch as Viktor adjusted himself on top of Yuuri.

As Viktor moved his kisses along Yuuri's jaw he heard Yuuri gasp beneath him. He smiled feeling a sense of pleasure from causing Yuuri to make such a sound.

Yuuri felt his heart racing as Viktor kissed his neck. He had never been kissed there before and the experience was new to him. As Viktor began sucking on his neck he heard himself moan in pleasure.

Viktor smiled as he heard Yuuri moan. He continued sucking and kissing that spot as Yuuri became more and more undone.

"Yuuri-" Viktor said, "You're so beautiful when you're like this."

Yuuri blushed hearing Viktor's words. He watched as Viktor smiled looking down at him. Yuuri reached up once again and pulled Viktor down for another kiss. After a few more minutes Yuuri could feel the blood rushing faster and faster throughout his body. Every once in a while Viktor would shift position and he would rub against Yuuri's crotch.

Yuuri was embarrassed as he felt himself continue to grow harder as they continued kissing and as Viktor continued brushing up against him. A few moments later Viktor sat up. The two were both breathing heavily and their faces were flushed. Viktor could see Yuuri looked a bit uncomfortable beneath him.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow even more flushed as he nodded. Viktor smiled and relaxed a bit knowing Yuuri was ok. He sat back a bit more and felt Yuuri's hardness against him.

"Oh," he breathed softly. Yuuri looked embarrassed now as Viktor realized what was wrong. He smiled and leaned back over Yuuri. Their faces close together Viktor said, "Am I turning you on?"

Yuuri groaned, embarrassed by how his body was reacting. Viktor laughed before pushing his hips down over Yuuri's. "Don't worry, you're doing the same to me."

Yuuri was surprised to feel Viktor's own hardness against his as Viktor rubbed his hips over his. Yuuri let out a moan as his head fell back. Viktor took the opportunity to kiss Yuuri's neck once again.

After a few more minutes, Viktor didn't know how Yuri was keeping it together. He felt his erection straining against his pants as the two continued kissing and gently rubbing against one another.

Viktor sat up and grabbed Vuuri's tie and began undoing it. Once the tie was out of the way and on the ground he made his way he threw off his own and went for the buttons on Yuuri's shirt.

"Is it ok if I-" he asked before he started undoing them.

"Yes," Yuuri said quietly.

Soon his coat and shirt made their way to the floor. Yuuri watched as Viktor removed his own shirt, slowly revealing his chest. Yuuri had seen his chest before, plenty of times. But he had never seen it in such an intimate way. Never before had he been invited to share in this part of Viktor.

Yuuri immediately found his hands on Viktor's hip and stomach. He had wanted to feel his hands glide across the other man's skin for so long now. As his hands moved across the warm skin he watched as Viktor's cheeks grew more flushed. Yuuri sat up and began kissing Viktor once again.

Soon Yuuri felt Viktor moving his hips over his own. Remembering what he had thought of earlier Yuuri began kissing down Viktor's neck. He made his way down to one of Viktor's nipples and began using his mouth to play with it.

Immediately, Yiktor felt a wave of pleasure wash through him. He leaned into Yuuri's touch begging for more. As Yuuri continued, sliding his tongue over his nipple and sucking down Viktor remembered the Yuuri from the banquet a few years ago. This was how he had imagined Yuuri for so long. He loved everything about the Yuuri he had gotten to know over the last year, but he was happy to see this side of him come back out again.

As Yuuri continued, he brought one hand up to play with the other nipple. Viktor continued letting out gasps and moans as Yuuri played with his chest.

"YU-uri," Viktor moaned, "Sttop-"

Yuuri stopped immediately. He wanted to make sure Viktor was ok.

"What's wrong," Yuuri asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm just-" He paused for a moment, "I'm close. Do you want to-"

"Yes," Yuuri said, not allowing Viktor to continue.

"You didn't even let me finish," Viktor said, laughing.

"I want you to fuck me," Yuuri said.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again," Yuuri mumbled embarrassed.

"I- Are you sure though," Viktor asked as he placed his hand on Yuuri's cheek. He wanted to make sure this is really what Yuuri wanted and that he didn't feel pressured in any way to do it just for Viktor.

"Yes, very sure," Yuuri said quickly. "I've been thinking about- wanting to for a while now..."

Viktor smiled before kissing Yuuri once again. He quickly undid the clasp on Yuuri's belt and then his own. Standing up he began removing his pants and Yuuri followed suit. When the two were done, they took a moment and looked each other over. Viktor has seen Yuuri naked before, but never like this. It was like nothing he had imagined but like everything he had wanted.

Suddenly, Viktor felt Yuuri's lips on his and a hand wrapped around his erection. Yuuri began moving his hand up and down Viktor's length as he kissed him deeply. Viktor felt his knees going weak as Yuuri's hand moved over his cock. Soon Viktor was gasping and was almost at the edge. Before he got there, Yuuri stopped and made his way onto the bed.

"Do you have any-"

"Yes," Viktor said, walking over to his bag, and getting a condom and a bottle of lube out. "I was hoping…"

"Me too," Yuuri said, smiling.

Making his way onto the bed, Viktor poured some lube onto his fingers. "I'm going to start now, ok," Viktor asked.

"Ok."

Viktor placed one finger on Yuuri's hole and moved it around for a bit in circular motions, getting him used to its presence. After a bit, he slowly began pushing in. He felt Yuuri tense up at the intrusion and he told him to relax if he could. Soon his finger was all the way in and he began moving it in and out.

Yuuri had tried this before a few times on his own, but he had never felt that of another person inside of himself. It took him a moment to get used to it but he enjoyed the feeling.

"More," Yuuri said, and Viktor complied.

Placing a second finger in Viktor watched as Yuuri's face reacted to the sting.

"Are you ok," Viktor asked.

"I'm fine," Yuuri said, getting used to the second finger, "Just keep going."

Viktor continued, eventually adding more lube and a third finger. Yuuri felt himself growing harder and harder and Viktor moved his fingers in and out.

"I'm ready," Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded and removed his fingers. After tearing open the condom, he placed it over his erection and poured more lube onto his palm and slid it over his length. Lining up he slowly began pushing into Yuuri, watching his face carefully, making sure not to hurt him.

Once he was all the way in, he slowly pulled back and then back in. He continued doing this faster and faster. Eventually he started a rhythm and felt his own pleasure begin to build.

Yuuri moaned as Viktor pushed in all the way. He felt something inside of his release a wave of pleasure throughout his body. Viktor smiled and continued more and more. Yuuri could feel the pleasure inside of him building. He began moaning more and more and he gripped tight onto Viktor.

Viktor felt his orgasm coming closer. He himself began losing control as he began grunting with every thrust. Underneath him, Yuuri's hips began moving along with his own only adding to the sensations. Viktor could feel Yuuri's breaths on him coming in hot puffs. He felt the pleasure building in his abdomen as he kept moving.

"V-viktor," Yuuri moaned, "I'm close."

Viktor continued his pace as he grabbed Yuuri's ereciton in hand. He was amazed to finally have the other man like this in his arms. After imagining it so many times, he was pleased to finally be in the actual moment. He began pumping his fist along with his thrusts. Yuuri's moans began coming sooner and sooner.

Yuuri suddenly felt his muscles contract as pleasure surged throughout his body, "Viktor-" He yelled as his orgasm overcame him. Yuuri's head shot back and his eyes closed shut as he called out the other man's name. His body was filled with a rush as he continued to ride out his orgasm.

Seeing Yuuri beneath him and feeling him contract around him was enough to push Vikotr over the edge. He watched as Yuuri came over his hand and onto their chests. Viktor trusted in one more time as he felt the pleasure release inside him and as he rode it out.

After a few moments, Viktor pulled out and fell beside Yuuri. Looking over at the other man, Yuuri rolled onto his side and pushed some of the hair out of Viktor's face.

"Thank you," Yuuri said.

"For what, " Viktor asked.

"For that. For everything. For being my coach. For supporting me, for being beside me this year. For helping me when my anxiety was out of control, for helping me realize how much potential I have. For always listening to me. For being my friend."

Viktor smiled hearing Yuuri's words, "I hope at this point I'm a little more than just a friend, Yuuri."

"You know what I mean," Yuuri said laughing.

The two laughed together for a few moments taking each other in. "A year ago, I never thought I would be this happy, Viktor"

Viktor felt his heart swell as he listened to Yuuri's confession. "But you're happy now, right," Viktor asked, concerned.

"More than happy," Yuuri replied, "What I was trying to say before- I wanted to say, I love you."

Viktor felt his heart race as Yuuri said the words. He himself had come to realize over the last year that he had been neglecting so much in his life.

"I love you too, Yuuri. You've helped me realize what love really is and you've helped me to find true happiness. I know I was the one who was supposed to be teaching you over the last year, but you were really the one teaching me."

Yuuri felt a tear drop from his eye. Viktor meant so much to him and hearing that he meant the same made his heart swell with emotion.

"I can't wait to spend the next year with you again Viktor," Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled before replying, "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
